No one said it would be easy
by deadlyXivy
Summary: After being a wolf since he was 12 years old and watching many of his pack-mates imprint Brady learns that imprinting isn't always a pocket full of sunshine.
1. Rain on me

The heavy rain pounding on my window was the only thing that was keeping me calm and not on the verge of tears, transforming, being her avenger, and/or stalking the poor girl. In the last two days my world has been turned upside down by this girl that had nothing to her name. No family, money, food, or hell even a bad to call her own.

Just the thought of it made me hate myself even more then I already did. Here I was laying in a comfortable bed with a roof over my head while she was sleeping on a bench somewhere; cold, wet, and hungry. She shouldn't have to live like that before I seen her but even so there was no reason that she had to stay living like that now that she had me. I'm all the family that she will ever need.

The others told me to go home and they'll look for her. They told me that the state that I was in was a danger to everyone and including her. I had to go home and stay until Sam said otherwise. That's the only reason I was dry in my too small, slightly comfy bed because I could hurt her. Which both my wolf and I knew was impossible to do.

A crack of thunder reminded me that somewhere she was being soaked to the bone in ice cold rain. Whimpering like a pussy I rolled over to my side and began to stare out of the window. Unfortunately for me watching the rain hit the street like a wave made me think of the first day I seen her…

XXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: As you all can see I'm stepping out of my comfort zone completely. The reason I'm posting a new story is because I'm experiencing and extreme writer block with all my stories and I find the best way to break a writers block is to write. So here I am writing.**_

_**I'm going to make some of the characters oc but all of you who read any of my other stories should already know that is to be expected from me. Let's be honest what after awhile following the book gets boring and everyone has read at lease one fanfic that followed the book exactly only mixing up the pairing. (I'm not bad mouthing those fics because I have read a few that were good and hell I think I did it once I'm not sure...)**_

_**Anyway I hope this writer block ends soon so I can update everything quicker then I have been.  
**_

_**Bye  
**_


	2. Day at the beach part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Wednesday and the pack all agreed that it would be a great day to go to the beach. It was sunny with a light refreshing breeze that was begging everyone to spend the day outside. And how could we deny our wolves this beautiful day?

Pulling on my swim trunks I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I examined myself carefully. It had been five years since my first shift but within those years I was at my physical peak. Standing at 6'1" with 200 pounds of muscle and almost perfect bronze skin. I looked about 24 instead of the 17 that I was. Most people thought I was part of a gang that was on steroids. Unknown to them however I was a wolf shape shifter that protected them from werewolves, vampires, and whatever other supernatural creature that's dumb enough to try and harm any human.

While I still was looking at my body for a brief second I imagined myself as a old time warrior wearing a deer skin loin cloth. A smirk played across my lips my ancestors would be proud of me. I was made to protect my people and they would have thought so high of me because they could rest assure that I was out there with my pack mates keeping them safe. They would praise me for it and never think of me as some trouble making kid that was on roids.

"Brady, Collin is here," my mother yelled up the stairs.

Grabbing my drawstring bag and beach towel I ran downstairs to greet my best friend. "Hey Brady," Collin greeted me with the dimple smile that had all the girls in our classing going crazy for,

"Hey," I smiled back before turning to my mother. She was wearing her favorite yellow and white sundress. "Morning Mom."

"Morning…Your leaving for the beach this early? It's not even nine yet. The water is going to be freezing," she said frowning deeply.

My mother had no clue that I was a shape shifter. She took my growth spurt and muscle gain as puberty finally kicking in. She even went as far to say that the jump from only 5'3" to 6'1" was thanks to my great grandfather who stood at 6'6". When it came to following the res' gang leader and staying out later and later, she wasn't happy about it.

There has been tons of days that she would yell at me or even ground me. Saying that she didn't want me to grow up as a trouble maker. Those days I had to sneak out just so I could do my patrol shift. And even that sometimes backfired with my mother catching me climbing through my window.

After the forth time being late to patrol Sam decided to talk to my mother and tell her that for now on I would be working with him or other tribe members (also known as my pack mates) to keep me out of trouble. After the talk my mother began to love Sam and the others because the were keeping me out of trouble. She would defend even defend us when a hateful rumor crossed her path. That left me working with Leah and Seth making detailed skateboards, snowboards, bikes, and surfboards.

"We're going to meet up at Sam's house for breakfast and then help load up the truck with the grill and stuff," I explained as I reached for a cookie. "By the time we actually hit the water it shouldn't be that bad."

Sighing softly she nodded her head. "I'm a mother. It's my job to make sure you don't get sick."

Something that she wouldn't ever have to worry about now that I'm a wolf. The last time I was sick was the week up to my transformation but after I've been as healthy as a horse. "I won't." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the front door. "I'm spending the night at Collin's."

'Okay, you boys have fun and stay safe."

"No worries Mrs. Fuller, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," Collin said grinning full on.

"I'm sure you will." With a chuckle she ushered us out ushers us out of the door. "Now hurry off boys don't want to make your friends wait."

After walking for a few minutes Collin stopped to check out some girls from our class. "Man what I wouldn't give to imprint on one of those cuties," he sighed giving each another quick look over.

"Weren't you the one for the last four years going on and on about not wanting to imprint," I asked continuing towards Sam's.

"Yeah but think about it, we get to have sex everyday and an amazing cook for the rest of our lives."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I walked onto the porch. What was it with every unmated wolf thinking that's all that comes with imprinting? Imprinting isn't always easy; take Same and Emily. Sam was getting ready to marry Leah and a week before their wedding imprints on he imprints on her best friend/cousin Emily.

Without being able to tell Leah why he didn't want to marry her anymore it left her bitter and angry. That was until Paul imprinted on her. Which in return lead to a very pissed off Sam who is still very much in love with her. To say things got complicated would be an understatement of a life time.

The only imprint that went off without a conflict so far was Jared and Kim. With Kim already having a major crush on him it took little to no effort getting to know each other and introducing her to the supernatural.

But nonetheless imprinting wasn't about having sex whenever you wanted. It's about being introduced to the one other person in the world that completes you. That will always be there no matter what happens. Imprinting was a gift for the sacrifices that we make as wolves. To have one thing in this life to protect, cherish, and love is the best gift that has ever been given or will be given to a wolf.

'Brady think about it," Collin said jogging up the porch. "Don't you want a hottie to wake up to every morning?"

"When or if I imprint I don't care who it's on. She is always going to be a hottie to me once I imprint on her. And two it's not about having a hot imprint, it's about having your other half."

"Brady since when have you been such a pussy? I have never heard anyone say anything like that until after they imprinted. Right now is your time to stick as many girls as possible before you imprint on someone."

"Great idea and all but last time I checked Paul and Quil did the same thing. Paul imprinted on Leah who beats his ass on numerous of occasions and Quil imprinted on Clair who is six years old and loves to torture him endlessly."

Giggles could be heard as I opened the door. The whole pack was sitting in the living room all ready to go to the beach. "Leah doesn't beat me," Paul growled.

"Paul what do you call it then," Jared asked chuckling. "Love taps?"

Grinding his teeth and cracking his neck he looked over to us. "Imprinting on your other half isn't always fun."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Leah asked plopping into Paul's lap.

"It means that it could sometimes lead to bad arguments that leads to a swollen eye." She chuckled before running her hand over the three scars on his chest. From the corner of my eye I could see Sam cringe slightly.

It was no secret that Sam wanted to protect Leah from Paul's woman chasing ways. When he first heard of that Leah became a imprintee he was happy because she would know the love and irresistible pull that he had to deal with. What didn't make him happy was the fact that Paul was the one to imprint on her. The knowledge of this lead to Sam losing control and wolfing out on Paul.

After being calm down he was filled with so much guilt from hurting a brother that he tried to pass being Alpha to someone else but his wolf wouldn't bow to anyone. There just some things that you just can't give away.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here breakfast can be severed," Emily announced as she brought a tray of muffins, doughnuts, and biscuits. Once she set the tray down it stood no chance. Between the wolves and all of the imprints the tray was clean within ten minutes.

Rubbing my stomach I sighed softly when the full feeling disappeared and a dull ache in the pit of my stomach was left. The disadvantage of being a shape shifter; you are almost always hungry. What I wouldn't give to eat normal size meals and stay full for a few hours. I know it would take a load off of my wallet for sure.

"Alright, now that breakfast is out of the way here is the assignments," Sam said clasping his hands together. "Paul, Collin, and Jacob you will be filling my truck up with firewood."

"But there is no wood cut," Jacob huffed.

"Well maybe you guys should be on time for your patrols." Groaning the three nodded there heads most likely not in the mood to argue with the Alpha. "Jared and Embry clean the grills and load them into Paul's truck. Quil, Brady, and myself will skin, chop, and prep the meat."

'What about Leah," Collin asked pouting. "She's a wolf too. Why doesn't she have to do anything?"

"Because I'm an imprintee," Leah answered with a grin.

Everyone knew that it was an unspoken law that imprintees would never do something that should be a wolf's job. It wasn't because we thought that they were weak or useless. It was the fact that wolves worried about their imprints. Yes imprints lived as long their wolf shifts but they could still get hurt or killed easily. The urge to protect them is supposed to be so strong that the wolf will do anything and everything to keep them safe.

'But it will take a whole hell of a lot more to hurt you."

"My woman is NOT doing any of this," Paul growled menacingly at Collin. "Stop being such a pussy and let's get to work!" Pouting Collin followed Paul and Jacob without another complaint.

"Alright boys let's get to work ourselves. Once we finish this up Seth should be done giving the Res a couple of laps." Quickly nodding our heads we mad our way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXX

During the second deer I began to realize how much I hate skinning animals. It took too long and after awhile it's boring. No matter how my people thought skinning animals was a part of our people's history and culture I wouldn't be caught dead skinning anything for just the hell of it.

"Why did I get picked to do this," I mumbled to myself forgetting that my pack mates had excellent hearing.

"You were picked because I know that you can do this without ruining the pelt. You have a gift that many of our people don't know how to do. Which sadly isn't their faults but their parent's and grandparent's," Sam said sounding sad as he continued to skin his deer. "This skill is supposed to be passed down to each generation as a way of not forgetting past."

Feeling kind of guilty that I was complaining about it I went back to my deer. I never thought of it as passing our history down to the next generation. I thought of it as a waste of time that could be spent doing many better things.

Finishing the deer I laid the pelt out so it could dry and be use for whatever. Turning back to the now skinned deer I had a large amount of respect fer what I was doing. Did I still think it was boring? Yes, but there was a new found respect and honor to it now.

"Alright boys go clean up and I'll cut the meat," Sam said looking for his butcher knife.

"Ah...Sam can we use the hose," Quil asked sheepishly. "Clair is going to freak if she sees any blood on us."

"I'm sure Embry and Jared wouldn't mind spraying you two down."

"Sweet." Quil practically ran outside in joy.

"How do you feel about imprinting," I asked staring at the back door.

"Mm..." Sam started cutting into the first deer as he thought over the question. "At first I hated it. I hated everything that it was doing to me and everyone around me. I couldn't stop thinking about my fiance's cousin. The way she smile, walked, laughed, and smelled was burned into my mind. After a few weeks of dreaming about her and barely being able to handle the pain that shot through me every time I touched Leah I couldn't take it anymore. I left Leah and chased after Emily for two monthes until she finally gave in. Right now though I can say that I kinda like it." He paused as he moved to the next deer. "You can tell that each imprint is good for each other and you can tell how much more control of over the wolves that the imprinted ones have now."

That was true but he still said he kinda liked it now. Was this an attempt at changing subjects? "You said you kinda like it," I said looking into the living room to see Leah and the other imprints not paying any attention to us. Even thought I'm pretty sure she was listening to our conversation.

"I still love her," he sighed knowing that he failed at changing the subject. At the same time I watch Leah tense slightly. I turned back to Sam waiting for him to continue. "And I know she loves me too...but it's not enough anymore. It hasn't been enough since I laid eyes on Emily." Pausing for a brief second he looked at me and the expression of a kicked puppy he was giving to me made me winch. "You know there's a part of me that wants to know if I just wasn't good enough for her."

To hear this confession shocked me to the core. I always knew Sam still loved her but I never knew that he carried this much doubt about himself. He was our Alpha and has always strong. There was never an ounce of doubt when it came to him. As alpha your emotions rubbed off on the rest of the pack. So to hear this made me worried to say the least.

"It's better this way," I said softly. "It's not about being enough. It's about-"

"About making stronger wolves," Sam growled cutting me off. "All you know is imprinting crap was hard for me and some of the others. You weren't there for the whole thing."

I swallow the lump in my throat as I stared at Sam. "B-but it th-that what you think," I stuttered.

"I think it's to calm the wolf and to reward us for everything that we had to give up once we became wolves." Sighing softly he grabbed a new knife and went back to work. After a few awkward minutes of silence he began talking again. "Why did you ask?"

"I-I was...," I stuttered feeling a light blush creep onto my face. This always happens when I talk to any of the older wolves because I was so damn young. I hated it because I was always under everyone's watch because everyone thought that I would lose my shit quickly. "I only hear about how great sex is and I was kind of wondering what someone felt about the whole imprinting thing. And since your the Alpha I-I th-thought you were th-the best person to ask about it," I stuttered even more.

Sam chuckled lightly. "I see. You must think I despise imprinting now," he stated more so then asked. "I don't depise it, I just don't like how it happened. A fool wouldn't be able to see how perfect Emily and I are together but I wish it happened easier where no one ended up hurt." Nodding my head I took a quick look at the imprints. "You should go spray yourself off before Embry and Jared finish up."

Even though it wasn't an order my body moved as if it was one. That was the problem with being a young wolf you didn't think you just moved.

* * *

_**A/N: I have just a few things to say. Thing one I'm sorry that the first couple of chapters are so short but I will be making them longer once he sees Bella. Next thing is please get this story out there. Have friends read it or if your a writer mentioning it in your a/n would be awesome. I know that not many people look for this pairing but I hope with your guys help that more people start looking for it. The final thing is I will be updating the rest of my stories as soon as I get a day off of work. SO thank you for read. Reviews are always welcomed.**_


	4. Homeless Imprint

"Pass the damn ball Paul," Jared shouted as he ran towards our makeshift goal.

Paul kicked the ball towards Jared but it never got to him because Leah intercepted it half way there. With a smirk Leah passed it to me for a perfect headbutt. With a huge grin on my face I watched as the ball flew pass Quil and into the goal.

"Thanks for the win babe," Leah chuckled as she ran past a stunned Paul.

"Nice going Paul," Collin huffed walking over to Sam and the imprints.

"It was a perfect pass," Paul shouted as he stared at his imprint.

"Yeah to me," Leah chuckled.

"Your going to pay for that tonight."

"I hope so."

"Alright enough of the imprint sex talk," Jacob huffed jogging over to where everyone else was gathering. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Once everyone get's their butts over here it will be," Emily answered with her warm smile. "That means you too Brady."

I grinned at her and began to make my way to the pack. "I was just basking from my game... winning...shot," I said trailing off at the end because of a couple of twigs breaking. I stopped walking towards the everyone and turned my attention to the forest line.

"What's wrong Brady," Sam asked snatching my attention away from the forest.

Looking at him I gave a small shrug. "I thought I heard something. It's most likely an animal."

"Why don't you go check it out," Sam said looking the same direction that I had been looking.

"Just to make sure." Sighing I nodded my head. "I'll put some food to the side for you."

"Alright I'll be right back."

Jogging towards the forest a feeling of uneasiness filled me. The smell of strawberries, dirt, and garbage filled my nostrils as I made my way deeper into the forest. And that's when I found her.  
She had her back pressed against a tree facing away from me. I didn't need to see her face to know the look of fear was plastered on it because she reeked of it. Whatever this girl was trying to hide from had her oozing it from her pores.

"Excuse me miss," I said softly.

She jumped a good foot into the air at the sound of my voice. She quickly turned towards me with brightest light brown eyes that I have ever seen. I lost myself in them as every bond I had snapped. My mother didn't matter anymore nor did my pack. They were all replaced by this girl that reeked of fear.

She snapped her head towards the clearing that was only ten yards away from us. Taking this chance I looked her over quickly. She was small and had a very light tan, which was very had to because she was caked with mud. She had long brown hair that had clunks of mud and twigs intertwined her hair. her clothes were way too big for her and most like haven't been washed in months.

She was homeless...my imprint was homeless...

"Are you okay," I asked slowly walking towards her. "Hey miss are you lost." She looked back at me with a frown laced on her beautiful face. "Do you need help? My friends are having a picnic on the beach and I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing the food with you."

She pressed her body to the tree as she watched me move closer to her. I stopped moving and shoved my hands into my pocket. "My name is Brady and I'll be more then happy to help you out."

"Brady," Sam shouted.

This caused her heart to speed up. "It's okay." I whispered trying to calm her down. "Remember the friends I was telling you about?" When she made no move to answer I continued. "Well that's one of them. He's a really nice guy."

"Brady," Sam shouted again as he came closer to us. "Oh there you-" he cut himself off as soon as he noticed the girl. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to get her to talk to me but she has been just staring at me."

"Do you want me to get Emily or Leah..."

"That might be good." He nodded his head and slowly backed away. "He's going to bring a couple of girls to talk to-" Before I could finish a sickening scent filled my nostril. I let out a small growl as I looked around quickly. No damn leech is going to get anywhere near my imprint.

"Brady I have Emily with me," Sam called out. Swallowing my growl I looked over my shoulder to Sam carrying Emily our way. Once they were next to me he placed her down. "I'm Sam and this is my wife Emily. We're here to help."

"I"m sure you would feel better with some food in your stomach," Emily stated giving her the warmest smile I have ever seen her use. "Would you like that?"

The girls eyes flickered between Sam and Emily as if she was trying to figure out if they were trying to tricky her or not. "No one is here to hurt you," I stated trying to take away some of her fear. "You can trust me...I mean us. You can trust us." Blushing I begin to rub the back of my neck. "So will you come with my friends and I to get some food?"

She took a deep breath as she slowly tore herself away from the tree. With another quick glance towards the clearing she turn those amazing light brown eyes onto me. "Are you coming," Emily asked softly. The small girl nodded her head slowly most likely still wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Great come with me and I will get you some clean clothes to wear and you can even take a shower. I'm sure Sam doesn't mind, does he?"

"No take your time," Sam answered stepping to the side to allow the girls to pass. Emily motioned her to follow.

She looked over to me as if waiting for me to give her some kind of sign. "It's okay. You can trust Emily."

She moved towards Emily which cause a huge smile to form on Emily's face. As soon as they were out of eye sight I turned to Sam waiting for him to say something. "I'm going to send Jacob and Embry this way to scout out for any leeches," he said while taking a deep breath. "What are you going to do?"

"Wh-what do you mean," I asked looking away.

"With your imprint. She looks as if she hasn't ate or showered in months and I can only guess what type of human interaction she has had. Not many good I would assume." He paused for a second as he thought over what he said. "We will all help her no matter what but I need to know what's going on in your mind right now."

"I don't know...I just want to make her safe and help her."

"So you don't want to throw her down and have sex with her?"

"God no! She doesn't need to be fucked she needs to be fed and safe." How could he even think that when the girl looked as if she been by herself for a few years? Did Sam loose all his marbles?

"I was just wondering where the imprint is putting you at with her. Most of the imprinted wolves always had the urge to screw the living hell out of their mate but I'm glad that your wolf is looking to make her better before moving to a very serious thing. Besides I think if you would have touched her she would have lost her shit."

I sighed heavily before looking at Sam with a look of a kick puppy on my face. "I don't know what I'm going to do right now. But I know my wolf and I both need to make sure that she okay."

"Wait till Emily brings her back to the beach. You shouldn't crowd a girl that's been through as much as she has. Give her some time to clean herself up and while she's doing that you can make her a plate or something."

Biting my lip I began to shift me feet as I tried to calm my wolf down. He didn't like the thought of our mate being away from us anymore then I did. "You-you're right...The imprint is making me just antsy to be away from her."

"I know Brady." He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "We'll figure out what to do together as a pack. You're not alone with this."

I nodded my head swallowing the lump in my throat that had formed without me noticing. "Thanks Sam."

"Anytime Brady. No let's get back before the others come looking for us."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright I'm back and ready to continue all of my fics. I've been having a lot of things going on but now that they are all taken care of I'm back. So look for updates to everything. And I'm going through trust me and revamping it (editing it and adding a lot of things that I cut out). So if you wanted to see into someone's mind in trust me you will get that chance.**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like you to review and tell me what you like or what your hating about it. Is there someone from one of my other stories you want to see in this story?  
**_


End file.
